Transformation
by Da2187Luke
Summary: Renamon gets turned into a human and goes to Hunter College High School, find out all teh things that happen!


Renamon got up from her curled position and stretched, greeting the new day. She stifled a yawn and started off on her daily rounds.  
  
Renamon was a fox like Digimon, yellow fur, white belly, standing up right on white paws. She had purple arm covers with a yin-yang symbol above the hand, and had similar marking on her thighs. Her neck was lined with white feathery fur, and the tops of her twitchy ears where white. Renamon prided herself for her looks. She headed for the pond for a drink.   
  
Renamon clambered up onto the fallen tree trunk that served as the only way to cross a pit to get to the pond. But just as Renamon reached the middle of it, a rather rotted piece of it fell out and she lost her balance. Much to her dismay she tumbled into the pit.  
  
Renamon spun head over heels and finally came to a stop. She picked up her weary bruised body, and blindly stumbled about. Just as she started to make out blurry shapes, her foot plunged into a sudden wetness. She has stepped into a shallow pool of rainwater. Five grand trees surrounded it and a constant stream of water came into the pool from then. Sunlight played across the surface.  
  
Rena submerged herself into the water and resurfaced, feeling quite refreshed. She gave herself a good scrub down, and noticed that her bruises and scratches had been healed. She then vigorously washed herself all over.  
  
Renamon stood up in the middle of the pool and looked up at the merry blue sky. She glanced down at the pool again. To her surprise a thread of water began to rise out of the pool, making lazy loops in the air. Rena stared at it, happy and content to be witnessing this rare bit of magic. It then took a turn for the worse.  
  
It appeared that the thread had convinced other threads to appear and it soon turned into a whole crowd of threads whirling in the air, twisting around each other, forming a chaotic weaving of water. Renamon felt a twinge in her gut.  
  
Splash! As a tinkle of tiny droplets hit the pool below, Renamon noticed a thread had accidentally shot through another. Then more and more thread shot through each other until one prevailed and whirled faster and faster, and became thicker too. It soon was the thickness of Renamon's hand and she stumbled through the pool and tried to escape the madness.  
  
Then, somehow, the stream of water noticed her and caught her up into the air. She floated there as the water spun around her. The oddest sensation came over her.  
  
Renamon felt many needles push through her scalp and burst out into the brisk air. Her face stretched and reconfigured from a narrow fox like one into an almost almond shaped one. Her small bead-like blue eyes, grew many times there size and became soft blue wondering eyes. All the fur on her face became matted and turned a strange peachy color. Her long ears remained the same but moved to the top of her head, among a huge forest of long golden strands the same color as her fur.   
  
Her neck lengthened a bit and the fur around the rest of her body peeled off. The fur hovered and came back onto her like a smooth cloth, not really connecting to her. The white feathery fur that had once covered her neck hung on her chest, which had swelled a bit. It hung on her broader, but more round shoulders. Her arm covers had lengthened with her arms and she could feel her toes on her paws split and lengthen. She flexed them and discovered an opposable thumb. Her tail stayed pretty much the same except for the fact it was a bit longer and slimmer, and the white tip became whiter. Her white feet and fallen off and then slipped back on as huge furry white boots onto her newly formed delicate feet.   
  
As the stream of water slowed down it's whirling, and became less and less thick, until finally it was a thread again. A beam of sunlight caught Renamon and the pool evaporated immediately. Renamon felt herself being slowly lowered onto a new grassy surface. She crumpled and fell asleep.  
  
Sometime later, a twittering of a bird awoke her. Renamon sat up, and pushed something out of her eyes. Confused, Renamon grabbed the things she pushed out of the way and held it in front of her. It was long golden hair. Renamon jumped up.  
  
She was shocked to discover she had grown about two feet and her visual range had doubled, maybe even tripled. She held out her hands in front of her and flexed ten long slim fingers. She slipped a leg out of her boots and twiddled five little toes. Putting her foot back inside the boot, which was nice and cool, she inspected the thing clinging to her.  
  
It was a dress with a low neck hemmed in white feathery fake fur. The dress had a white oval in the middle on the chest region, and ended before her knees. The boots started just below the knees. She turned her head behind her and managed to see her tail swishing behind her, elegantly coming out of a hole in her dress. She then turned to her left and saw a large leaf holding a small pool of water. She looked at her reflection. She was had turned into a young girl of fourteen, dressed in clothes that resembled her past fur.   
  
No, she thought and tore her eyes away from the leaf. She must be dreaming. This can't be true. How could this be? No, she hit her head and was delusional. Her eyes flicked back to the leaf. There was another figure reflected in it.  
  
Renamon whirled around, and stumbled; not yet used to her new feet in big boots. There stood, leaning against a tree, a man in his mid-twenties.   
  
"Help me!" Renamon cried, and then clutched her throat. A voice of not her own had come out. It was lighter, more like a staccato and had lost that thick drip she had. It would take some getting used to.   
  
"Hush, don't speak," the man said and stepped up to her. "You have to go somewhere, and do some things. Then you can comeback and return to your normal self." The man took her hand and led her to the middle of the grassy circle and let go. He then stepped back and made a series of extremely fast hand motions.   
  
Renamon started to watch what his hands were doing but got lost in a blur of motions. A rainbow light raced from the sky far above and bathed her. She snapped out of it and turned her eyes towards the heavens.   
  
She felt herself being lifted up and slowly drifting towards the sky. Below, she could her the man clap, and she felt herself hurtling upwards, faster and faster. She raced upwards and there was a flash of light, and she felt herself falling swiftly and there was another flash . . .  
  
Clap. Renamon fell lightly on her knees on a rough concrete pavement. She was not hurt. A boy rounded the corner and stopped suddenly.  
  
"Well, someone's making a fashion statement." The boy held out a hand and she took it looking up at him. Their eyes connected. He also had blue eyes, and ruffled short brown hair. Wearing black cargos and a gray camouflage t-shirt he helped her up to her feet. His eyes traveled from her boots, up her dress, side to side from arm to arm, and then to her hair and long yellow ears.  
  
"None of that is real fur I hope." Said the boy gesturing to the fur on her dress and boots. Renamon spoke,   
  
"No, of course not," which was true, in a way, it wasn't her fur anymore.   
  
"I'm James, nice head band," James flicked her ears.   
  
"Um, right. My name is," she thought quickly, knowing she couldn't say 'mon' "Relina."   
  
"Great!" James picked up a purple school bag next to her and slung it over his own orange bag. That's your school bag, a voice told Renamon in her head.  
  
"So what school do you go to?" asked James. He and Renamon walked down the street. Hunter High School "Hunter High school," Renamon said quickly.   
  
"Great! Me too," James lead her down some steps, and they descended into a dark basement area with turn styles. He dropped something into a slot and waved her through. Perplexed, Renamon walked through the turnstile and James dropped another thing into it and followed her. They walked down a corridor next to a large pit with rails.  
  
"You made the outfit yourself?" James asked her.  
  
"Well, no it kinda," Renamon started.  
  
"Ah, someone made it for you, I really must get the name of your designer." James joked, and she laughed. It was a beautiful sound and James wished it could last forever. But the roar of an incoming train drowned it out. When the doors opened he lead her through.   
  
Renamon looked around. This train was certainly better than the trains back home, where ever that was. James found a seat and offered it to Rena and she took it. A boy of Chinese descent came in from the car next to them.   
  
"Who's that?" The boy said incredulously. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt with a black backpack. "This is Relina, Lee, and a snazzy dresser." Said James. Lee smirked. "You're weird man, later. Hey! Nancy!" Lee went on to bother a Chinese girl.  
  
"This is our stop, hurry up!" James grabbed her hand and pulled her through a crowd of people at the doors of the train. Renamon was pulled and ran clumsily after him, she had no choice really. James pulled her up the escalator at Grand Central and to the #6 train. Suddenly the path was cleared for them and he stopped.  
  
"What's everyone staring at?" People were indeed staring and shielding small children's eyes.   
  
"What? Oh! What's this you have a tail?" James had noticed it finally and it was swishing lazily. Laugh Rena laughed James was transfixed once more. More instructions came into her head.  
  
"I have a brother who's good at animatronics and designed this tail out of fake fur, latex, and a few remote control engines and wire." Renamon had no idea what she just said but it convinced James and she said it loud enough to please the rest of the people in the train station too. The gap closed quickly.  
  
At that moment the train arrived, and they squeezed on board. James found himself squished up tight facing her, their bodies touching. He looked very uncomfortable but Renamon didn't look like she new what a predicament she was in. James relaxed and smiled, and they stayed in that position till they arrived at 96th street.  
  
Soon they were walking along Park Avenue. Renamon insisted on carrying her own bag and she did. They reached the doors of the great towering 'brick prison' and James lead her inside.  
  
As they climbed up to the third floor, Renamon took in the sights as fast as she could.   
  
"Do you have a locker ready?" asked James.  
  
"What? Oh," Renamon listened to the voice, "I don't have a lock though."  
  
"That's ok, you can use my locker today." He took her bag and put it in, but he took out a few books first and carried them for her.  
  
"We have English first, and were late, come on." He took her hand again and pulled her into a classroom.  
  
They came to a halt inside to see everyone sitting on the floor in a circle. An Asian woman was standing in the center. Everyone stared at them.   
  
"Sorry we're late Ms. Chang." James mumbled.  
  
A boy named Al with spiky brown-gelled hair nudged a sleeping boy name Simon up and pointed at Renamon whispering. A girl named Alice wearing a pink bandana on her hair and had hundreds of various bracelets dangling on both her arms, wearing a Diva shirt with ripped jeans ran across the room and hugged Renamon.  
  
"You feel it too! The vibe sister, the vibe!" Alice sat down again. Pity her, Renamon looked at her with what she hoped was pity, but was probably revulsion.   
  
"Hohum, James and Reline are late," Ms. Chang scribbled in her attendance book. She glared at Renamon. "I hope you are aware of a dress code in this school," she said disapprovingly. Renamon listened to hurried instructions from the voice. "I am special, and unique." She flipped her hair over her shoulders and had the attention of all the boys in the room. The teacher gave a disapproving glance and motioned for them to sit.   
  
They started off with name game in which every person said their name and their favorite past time. Al said his favorite past time was looking at Relina and got the class laughing and a glare from Ms. Chang. When they got to Renamon, the voice had given her instructions in advance.   
  
"Hello, my name is Reline Moon and I love to go hunting," Renamon closed her eyes and pushed her hair slowly back. What is it with hair arranging? She thought. Then came James.  
  
"My name is James King and I like,"  
  
All of a sudden the door burst open and a boy with glasses and straggly brown hair wearing a Star Wars shirt and baggy pants burst in. He shoved a late pass into the teacher's hands and muttered darkly. He sat in the place with the least space and finally noticed Renamon. He screamed.  
  
"Aaaahh! That is no real girl!" Renamon leaned back alarmed. She had seen that look in his eyes in the eyes of Digimon who were crazed and or very evil. She moved closer to James, who muttered,  
  
"I hoped he would die over the summer. But oh well," Ms. Chang reprimanded the boy, who turned out to be named Mory, and he remained sultry for the rest of the class.   
  
Time flew by and Renamon went to science, where a lemur-crazed teacher taught. Renamon took the time to get to know James better and the class better through him. Mory shot glares at her and tried to get people to think her weird. The voice spoke suddenly. There is always one fault, always one who knows that a Digimon does not belong in this world. But fortunately this person happens to be the class idiot and everyone wants to kill him.  
  
  
Then came math where the teacher, a man this time, was very nice to her. Renamon tried to store as much as possible about logic and truth tables, while James doodled and appeared to be drawing a girl that looked like her.  
  
Then came social studies which happened to be the worst class since the teacher, a middle aged woman, kept on shooting her disapproving looks and 'accidentally' skipped her when familiarizing herself with their names. Mory looked smug.  
  
"Finally, lunch!" James pulled her up the stairs and dumped their stuff in his locker. Then he took her to a pizzeria.  
  
"They have these things called pepperoni rolls, they are to die for!" James said excitedly. They reached the entrance and he dipped inside. He came back out sometime later with a pepperoni roll for each of them and they ate them as they walked back to the school slowly.  
  
"Wow," Renamon said between mouthfuls, "This is good!" James nodded and bit into his, grease dribbling down his chin. Renamon wiped it off with her finger, and looked at the people playing in the courtyard. She didn't see James blush deeply and look away.   
  
"Hey what's the time?" asked James later, to a friend of his.   
  
"12:10," they responded.  
  
"Shoot! We have gym let's go!" James pulled Renamon into the school and to the gym. He left her stumbling as he zipped into the boy's locker room. Renamon looked around wildly, and was swept up into the girl's room by a crowd of girls.   
  
"You just need sneakers for today," a black haired brown-eyed girl said, "Hi, I'm Carol," Carol laced up her sneakers and offered Renamon her locker. She somehow managed to stuff her boots into them. Renamon then grabbed a pair of socks and managed to find a pair of slip-ons. She had no idea how to tie laces.  
  
She walked out of the locker room with Carol and Met up with James and Lee. James was wearing a white A-shirt and the STUPID purple hunter shorts everyone HAS to wear. Lee wore the hunter shirt and black sweats. Mr. C, the gym teacher told everyone to get outside and they walked to the park so they could run on the wonderful Astroturf. Renamon walked with Carol for a bit while James joked with the other guys.  
  
"Relina," Carol said, "What do you think of Lee?" she sighed. Renamon was perplexed. "Um, I really don't know,"  
  
"He doesn't talk to me at all, he acts like I don't even exist." Carol looked very unhappy. Renamon decided to do something.  
  
"Hey, Lee!" She ran up to him and tapped him on the back and he turned around. "I think Carol has a thing for you," Renamon quickly turned her head and walked away to James. Lee smiled and waited up for Carol, and they started talking happily together.   
  
By that point they had reached the park. "One lap everyone!" yelled Mr. C and the class unhappily started off. Rena was happy to find out that the sneakers were a lot easier to run in. She soon passed everyone else. It was wonderful to feel the wind streaming through her hair.  
  
Renamon noticed a set of benches coming up ahead, and a wire fence right behind it. She smiled and put on a burst of speed. She jumped onto the benches and ran and jumped onto the fence and leaped into the air. After flipping once she stuck the landing and completed the lap. A burst of applause came from the rest of the class and anyone else who happened to see it. James cheered the loudest.   
  
After the excitement had died out football exercises began. They began with throwing and catching. Lee and Al made a habit of throwing the football over the girls, so that the girls couldn't participate.   
  
This severely made Renamon angry. If only all boys could be like James. While some girls foolishly tried to get the ball flying above them, Carol absent-mindedly bent down to tie her shoe. Renamon took off at a run and lightly jumped onto Carol's back and into the air, where she caught the ball in the middle of the throw. She hit the ground at a roll and sprung up triumphantly. Cheers erupted again and Mory looked extremely angry. When they reached the school, she didn't see him again, which was OK since the last two periods of the day were free.  
  
James and Renamon found an empty classroom to say their goodbyes.   
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I had a really great day." said James looking at Renamon. At that point the strange man from the digital world walked into the classroom.  
  
"I'm afraid not son, my daughter and I are going to Europe, I have an important business to run there now." The man looked at James solemnly. James' voice cracked.  
  
"Really? Oh, ok well I'm glad I got to show you a day at Hunter," James looked at the floor. Renamon could see he was heart-broken.  
  
"Thank you so much! I had a wonderful time," she threw her arms around him and hugged him. James was shocked and awkwardly hugged back. The man stepped out side. They broke the hug, but Renamon still kept her arms around him. They moved in closer, and finally James pecked her on the lips and looked away, turning a dark red. Renamon stepped up to him and met his lips in a much longer kiss until finally they broke apart.  
  
"Go-" James started quietly.  
  
"Don't say it, it'll only make it worse." said Renamon  
  
Renamon stepped outside and the man hugged her as she wept silently. As he walked down the hallway holding her, he stepped through time and space and laid the now sleeping form of Renamon, the Digimon, in the grass under the sun. 


End file.
